


Beauty and the Beast

by Tweekerstyle



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, On Hiatus, Preston is a horse instead of a sheep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweekerstyle/pseuds/Tweekerstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There once was a prince named Ryan who was cursed to be the beast that he was. Gavin Free is one of the common Folk who just go about their day like everything is the same. </p><p>Gavin wishes to leave his little town and Ryan wants his curse to be broken. Can these two ever get what they want. Will they have to work together?</p><p>This story is on hiatus. I lost inspiration for it,but I will update sometime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there was an arrogant prince named Ryan Haywood. He lived in a giant castle surrounded by trees. Our story begins when a giant storm had hit the kingdom and an old witch had tried to seek shelter within the castle. Ryan of course being the man he is declined. 

“Why should I give shelter to an old hag like you?” He had questioned. The old witch looked on in anger as he shut the door in her face. 

“Well if that's how you treat your people? Well I hope this curse shows how arrogant you really are. Until you find someone who you're worthy of you will be cursed to be the beast you are!” After that night the prince and all the servants in the were cursed to be what they are object and an arrogant beast.

Two Years Later (town of achieve) 

Gavin walked through the town of achieve on his arm was a basket full of books. As he walked with his nose in a book he didn't notice the figure in front of him until he bumped into it. Looking up from his book he looked onto the face of Bruce his “fiancé” or according to Bruce that is.

“Hello Bruce” Gavin said shyly. Bruce smirked and plucked the book from his hand and holding it in between his forefinger and thumb.

“Why are you reading? Pretty boys like you don't read!” Bruce mocked. Gavin frowned before plucking the book back from him.

“Well for your information I happen to like reading. I find this book interesting.” Gavin said with a small frown. Bruce looked down at him before snatching the book again and dropping it in the mud. 

“Why are you not like other boys? You know you would make a nice house husband. Always catering to the man of the houses’ needs. Like a nice foot rub.” Bruce said cockly. Gavin scoffed and picked his book from the mud and walked away. Bruce watched angrily as he did so before turning at walking the opposite direction.

Gavin sighed as he whipped mud from the pages of his book as he walked up the stairs of his house. As he opened the door to his home he was met with silence. 

“Papa? I’m home!” he shouted as he walked to the cellar door where his father's workshop was. When he opened it a black plume of smoke bellowed out. Gasping softly Gavin grabbed the nearest rag and running down the stair. He was met with another one of his father's inventions smoking wildly as it chopped wood that his father set in front of it. Mr.Free looked up at the sudden apperiance of his son. 

“Oh gavin my boy!” the old man crowed happily “ do you like my new invention!” he looked a Gavin who smiled and nodded.

“Yes Papa, you scared me though I thought it caught fire again.” his father never stopped smiling as he said this though.

“Yes well, you’ll never believe this, the mayor in the next town over wants to see my invention so I’ll be gone for a while.” Gavin's smile faded at his father's word.

“ Oh really? Thats amazing Papa!” Gavin cried happily with a hint of sadness. 

A Week Later:

Gavin had taken a walk through the forest to clear his thoughts. As he bent down to pick a flower he heard a noise, as he turned around he notice his family's horse Preston galloping towards him. 

“Preston?! Where's papa?” He shouted at worriedly at the horse. The horse frantically spin insinuating that his owner to get on. Gavin had took the opportunity to get on. 

“Take me to where papa is!” Gavin shout and the horse booked it in the direction he had came. The horse ran so fast that Gavin had to close his eyes to keep the wind out of his face. What Gavin didn't notice is that wolves had decided to try and attack him and his horse. They nipped at preston's hooves and swiped at his flank in order to get him to slow, but Preston was having none of this as he bucked and kicked wildly not giving an ounce of care to his rider holding on for dear life. Gavin being already weak from the cold of winter had lost his grip and was flung from Preston. As he flew he hit a nearby tree and blacked out as he hit the snow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin awakes and Bruce makes a discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let people know I personally don't watch Funhaus. I don't watch them as often as I do Achievement Hunter. That being said I will try to include more of them, so this chapter has Elise, James, Adam Kovic, and Spoole in it just not a lot. Side-note my beta-er is out of state so this story is not betaed until she gets back sorry!

When Gavin opened his eyes he noticed that the snow had picked up again. He winced as he tried to get into a sitting position. Standing he hobbled closer to a tree to see if he could get his bearings. Once he made it to the tree he noticed an iron fence with a large gate connecting to it. As he walked closer he noticed two large gargoyles sitting on two on two stone pillars. Walking forward he made it to the fence before falling to the ground and into unconsciousness. 

 

Jeremy and Matt had the worst job ever since the curse. When they were human they had been the guard of the castle and since the witch cursed them to be what people saw them as they were turned into gargoyles to protect the castle from intruders. Everyday they watched as the snow fell and wolves run by chasing after their prey. Today was no different as Jeremy and Matt sat in silence waiting for something to happen. They didn't have to wait long however as a human burst through the trees and collapsed on the ground. Jeremy looked over to Matt and then down the unconscious human in the snow. 

 

“Do you think we should tell Jack or Geoff?” Matt asked beating Jeremy to the question as they jumped from their pillars into the snow. Jeremy gave Matt a blank look. 

 

“What do you think?” He asked sarcastically. “Go get Geoff obviously!” He shouted quietly so the human didn't wake. Matt nodded and headed towards the castle doors.

 

Gavin let out a groan as he came back. He could hear muffled voices talking frantically. 

 

“Geoff! This is a horrible idea! You don't know what Ryan will do if he finds out that you brought a 

into the castle!” A baritone voice spoke out. 

 

“C’mon Jack! I wasn't going to let a child.. 

Freeze to death because mr.grumpy- pants doesn't like having people in the castle. What he doesn't know won't kill him!” A lazy voice responded. 

 

Gavin opened his eyes and turned to the side before sitting up. The voices he awoke to stopped and he heard a ‘clink’ noise getting close to him.

 

“Hey kiddo? You probably shouldn’t get up so quickly!” a voice spoke out. Gavin looked around the room to find the source of the voice only to find none.

 

“Um...Down here kid.” the voice spoke out again. Gavin looked to the floor to find a Clock and a Teapot staring out at him. Gavin let out a yelp and drew his legs up to his chest and crawling backwards. 

 

“Hey! Hey! None of that now we saved you from freezing to death and that’s how you act? Wow so inconsiderate!” the Clock mocked as he turned around to walk out the door.”Oh! And by the way Geoff? He is your problem, so when Ryan find out it’s on you!” the clocks last words echoed in the empty halls as he left.

Back at the village:

 

“Hey Bruce! Wait up!” A voice behind the imposing figure shouted. Bruce stopped at the door of the tavern and turned to greet his friend. 

 

“Hey Spoole.” Bruce said arrogantly. Spoole stopped a few feet infront of him.

 

“So how’d it go seducing Gavin?” Spoole asked. Bruce frowned deeply and scoffed.

 

“He was unimpressed with this power!” Bruce demonstrated his “power” by lifting a nearby bench with his friends James, Elise, and Adam on it and lifting it above his head.

 

“ Then he is to arrogant for his own good!” Spoole spouted. Bruce rounded on him in an instant.

 

“That is my fiance you're talking about so I’d hold your tongue if I were you!” Bruce growled holding Spoole by the collar of his shirt before Spoole could apologize however; Bruce's attention was focused on what was going on outside. Bruce walked out of the tavern to see what was wrong. He was greeted with Gavin's horse, Prescott or was it Preston? Bruce shrugged off the thought when the horse barreled towards him. That's when he noticed blood on the horse's flank and empty saddle.

 

“Bruce? Is something wrong?” Spoole asked noticing his friend was staring blankly at the horse and saddle. Bruce turned to his friend with horror and fright in his eyes.

 

“Gavin’s missing and possibly hurt, I have to find him!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feedback is appreciated! Hopefully I will get the next chapter out sometime next week, but don't hold me to that. Thanks again!

**Author's Note:**

> It may take awhile to upload another chapter, but please like and leave a comment on what I can do to make this story better! Thanks!


End file.
